Artemis Fowl and the Horcrux Strikes Back
by Captain Holly Short of the LEP
Summary: Artemis Fowl and Holly Short are sitting in Artemis's study when Luke Skywalker appears followed by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermioine Granger. ArtyXHolly Set during seventh Harry Potter and after the sixth Artemis Fowl. loads of spoilers
1. Sticky Date Pudding

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter or Star Wars**

Chapter One: Sticky Date Pudding

Artemis Fowl, fourteen year old Irish genius, was sitting in his study at Fowl Manor. After his major change from criminal genius to trying to use his genius for good he was a much nicer person.

Artemis was pale and had dark, raven hair and one blue eye and one hazel eye. Holly Short, his best friend was sitting beside him. She was one metre tall, had an Auburn crew cut, pointed ears and had one blue eye and one hazel eye. The reason- she was an elf. Artemis and Holly had swopped one eye each in the time stream coming home from the first of two of their time travelling adventures and that wasn't the only thing, Artemis had picked up some magic, and used it and they had been three years late meaning that Artemis should be seventeen not fourteen. They had had about six adventures by this time and they were both finding it hard to keep track.

"Ah, here we are. What do you think Hol?" asked Artemis. He held up his latest invention, a computer. The computer was about the same size as a pen and had a projected screen and a virtual keyboard (a V-board)

"It looks great _Arty_," said Holly slyly. When Artemis changed she became _slightly _attracted to him and used his pet name when ever she spoke to him. She had even kissed him once but they had decided to put the past in the past where it should be.

"Foaly would be jealous." She said.

Artemis grinned at her. "Don't go _that _far, Holly, Foaly is the best inventor above and below ground." He said. Foaly was technical inventor for the Lower Elements Police (The LEP) The Police Force of the fairy cities. As Fairies (The People) live in underground cities it is often called The Lower Elements which explains the name of their police force.

"If it was Foaly wouldn't admit it." Grinned Holly, Foaly was a paranoid centaur who enjoyed boasting about his inventions.

"Yeah." agreed Artemis.

All of a sudden Beckett, Artemis' younger brother burst into the study. He stopped and stared at Holly. He had never seen any of Artemis' fairy friends; actually he and Myles his twin hadn't seen any of Artemis' friends but considering that his only friends were within the People they were often kept secret.

"Hi Artemis," Said Beckett, "Is this your friend?" Artemis looked at Holly, this was the first time that Holly had come to see Artemis for leisure her commander had let her off for a week after some hard work.

"Beckett, this is Holly, my friend, she lives in a city called Haven." This was safe enough; Beckett didn't know that Haven was an underground city where The People lived. The other main underground city in Europe was Atlantis.

"She has pointed ears," Pointed out Beckett, "She's a fairy."

"No, she's not, she's dressed up." Said Artemis quickly avoiding his glance, lying had started making him feel as uncomfortable as any nice person should, he glanced at Holly, making sure that he was making the right decision in saying that, she looked at him encouragingly. No humans but Artemis, Butler his bodyguard, his mother (Who had made him tell her everything when she found out) and another child genius called Minerva knew about The People.

"No she's not," said Beckett "I want you to take of the pointy bits then." He demanded. Usually Artemis would have had to make up some excuse but he knew a thing or two about hiding points.

He grabbed two plaster looking things from his desk, these were called Nu-skin patches and they changed to the colour of their surroundings so in some cases made things invisible.

They were usually used as plasters to hide cuts and grazes but in Artemis' time they hadn't served as plasters at all, he had done this trick once before in a more dangerous situation making a group of extinctionists believe that what they were about to kill was indeed a child and not a fairy that would be a danger to the human race.

Artemis fiddled with one of them hiding it from Beckett forming into a sort of cone shape while doing this he had covered Holly's ear with the other one making it completely invisible. The guinea pig was not looking happy. Artemis showed Beckett the cone then did it all backwards pretending to put the cone back on her ear. Soon the Nu-skins were safely hidden in his pocket and Beckett was looking impressed. He shrugged and started to walk back out the door, he stopped in the doorway turning to Artemis with an evil grin on his face.

"Is she your girlfriend then?" He asked grinning.

"Er…" Said Artemis turning to Holly he found her blushing he blushed as well turning back to face Beckett who was looking smug.

"ARTEMIS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Beckett loud enough for the whole manor to hear. He ran off to tell Myles. Artemis and Holly sat in silence for a few minutes. Artemis went on with his computer; he was still pink with embarrassment.

"Great," said Artemis after a long awkward silence, "just what we needed. Now everyone in the house thinks that you are my girlfriend. What will Butler say?" He didn't have to wait long, the giant Eurasian had come into the room.

"What am I going to say?" He asked casually, though it was obvious that he knew very well what was going on. "Hi Holly" He added.

"Um. Hi. Did you hear what the twins were yelling?" asked Holly, Butler nodded grinning. Holly's pink face had gone a maroon colour.

"What made them say that?" asked Butler turning to Artemis who had gone scarlet.

"Well," started Artemis after a long awkward pause "he thinks that any girl with a boy is a match made in heaven, I suppose." He looked down when he finished. Butler hadn't been told about 'the kiss' as they called it. Suddenly Holly burst out.

"I kissed him!" she blurted. Artemis stared at her, Holly was always the one who never wanted to say anything about it and went red whenever it was mentioned and here she was saying it straight out to Butler. Butler stared at them.

"You, er kissed?" he asked astounded. That didn't sound like the Artemis that he knew and he had know him Artemis' whole life.

"Yes, yes we did." Said Artemis, he was purple with embarrassment by this time. Butler was looking even more astounded.

"I then blackmailed her but she forgave me," said Artemis, it had been a horrible experience; he had forgotten how stone like and cold Holly could be with people she didn't like.

"Arty, you know that I forgave you ages ago, when you connected me with Julius." A single tear ran down her cheek, Julius Root was her old commander for the LEP, he was killed in action. Holly was hit especially hard because she was then accused of murdering him. Artemis put his arm round the upset elf.

"So, are you?" asked Butler.

"What?" asked Artemis. He quickly took his arm from around Holly.

"You know, er together." said Butler awkwardly. Artemis looked at Holly, _are we?_ He thought _I really like her but I don't think it's anything more than that._ Holly smiled at him, he smiled back, and he knew the answer.

"Yes, I think we are." He said reaching out his hand to Holly, she took it. Butler looked awkwardly at them.

"You know, I always liked a good romance. But with you two, I don't know. But don't you dare tell anyone about seeing me watching 'S_ome Like it Hot'_ Artemis." He said. Artemis grinned, his bodyguard might be tough on the outside but he's really a softy on the inside. Butler left the room grinning.

Holly's first response was to look at the floor, Artemis didn't bug her to look at him and she appreciated that he respected her opinion, Holly looked at Artemis. She saw something there that she hadn't noticed before. _He is actually quite good looking_ she thought _now why didn't I notice that before. _Artemis looked at Holly _she's really pretty _he thought _I wonder why I didn't see that long ago._ Artemis moved closer to Holly. She had gone pink. Artemis realised how awkward it must be for her. _All her life she was brought up to be afraid of humans, and here I am, wanting to be with her. I kidnapped her. _He suddenly thought _my life has changed dramatically since I met her. _

The next moment Artemis had leant forwards and was kissing her. He felt happy. Happier then he had ever felt before in his whole life. He put his arms round Holly embracing her. _I never realised that I could do that._ He thought _my life has always been structured out and I never thought that the grumpy elf that I kidnapped would be the first girl that I ever kissed. _Holly was thinking like a captain. _He made first move. _She thought. _This must mean that he likes me. Maybe our ages are closer than we thought. _Holly was 80 in fairy years but what they had figured out to be about twenty in human years. _Maybe I'm younger; maybe I am his age. I hope we are. _She thought.

Artemis felt Holly start to draw her lips from his. He let go of her looking into her face. _There is a slight trace of awkwardness _thought the Irish genius _I wonder if there is anything wrong. _He suddenly realised that Holly wasn't looking into his face. She was looking just behind his head.

"Is there anything wrong Hol?" He asked. Holly put her finger to her lips. Artemis turned.

Standing just behind him was a tall teenager. He had blonde hair and was looking dazed.

"Um, hi." said the stranger. Artemis blushed, a deep purple colour. _It was awkward enough with out being caught in the act. _He thought. Holly had blushed as well.

"Hi," said Artemis after pulling himself together "who are you?"

"I," Said the stranger "am Luke Skywalker, Jedi. Who are you? Where am I? And (with a grin) why were you kissing?" Holly looked awkwardly at Artemis then glared at Luke.

"Um, hi. My name is Holly Short and this is Artemis Fowl you are in his study in his house," Said Holly and then added awkwardly "and people usually, um er kiss because, you know." Luke looked at her in mock encouragement

"Yes?" he asked grinning.

"Because," said Holly and added slowly a scowl forming on her face "we like each other" She went as purple as Artemis but boy if looks could kill. Luke grinned.

"So, Skywalker. What are you doing here?" asked Artemis quickly pulling himself together.

"I don't know." Said Luke, puzzled. "It just happened." Artemis nodded. _Obviously there is something seriously wrong here_ he thought.

"Are you fighting Darth Vader?" asked Artemis grinning. Holly looked confused. Luke stared at him.

"How do you know that I face Darth Vader?" he asked.

"Um, lucky guess." said Artemis feebly. Holly kicked Artemis giving him a questioning look.

"Excuse us a second, Luke" He said dragging Holly into the hallway.

"What was that for?" Artemis asked indignantly.

"You deserved it. Who's Daft Aider anyway?" Holly asked. Artemis laughed forgetting the fact that she had just kicked him for no reason.

"Not Daft Aider but Darth Vader. He and Luke are rivals you know the whole good versus evil thing? It's a series of movies." He said as Holly still looked bewildered. "OK Holly, on our first date we are going to watch the first Star Wars movie." Said Artemis grinning, Holly gave him an annoyed look.

"You know, I didn't think it was your type to go on a date." She said.

"Yeah I suppose we can't just turn up at a cinema and sit down. They may think that I was going out with a five year old." Holly grinned and grabbed his hand pulling him into the study.

A shock was waiting for them. Harry Potter and two of his friends were standing in the study.

**So what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Meat the Neighbours

Disclaimer: i dont own AF, HP or SW

Chapter Two: Meat the Neighbours

A boy with unruly black hair, green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead was standing in the study with a tall, red haired and freckled boy and a girl with frizzy brown hair. Their clothes were casual but ragged it looked like they had been burnt. They were looking disorientated and at the study, the red haired boy in particular was paying close attention to things as simple as a TV remote.

"Harry Potter, I presume?" said the Irish teenager; he stared at the little company, astonished. Harry nodded.

"How do you know? Are you a wizard?" he asked. Artemis shook his head.

"Muggles are familiar with your adventures Potter." Artemis used Harry's last name because he didn't really like Harry. He thought that Harry was bad tempered and thought himself to be brilliant because he was 'The Chosen One' Harry looked at him questioningly.

"WHY? How do you know about me?" He demanded, grumpily. Artemis looked at him disgusted.

"There are six books about you; I suppose you are doing the adventures of the seventh." Artemis turned to Ron.

"I am familiar with your eating habits Ron; do you want something to eat?" Ron nodded hungrily.

"Yes please, sorry what did you say your name was?" Artemis laughed.

"I didn't. I'm Artemis Fowl, This is Holly Short, and she's an elf before you ask." Ron looked at him incredulously. Hermione looked at Artemis for the first time; she had been looking at Holly making her feel very uncomfortable.

"Oh, an elf is that what you are?" She asked. Holly nodded; her arms folded scowling at Hermione. Harry glared at Holly.

"You don't look like an elf, Dobby…" his voice broke "Dobby was a house elf and he didn't look anything like you." He looked away; he looked really upset, not so grumpy. Holly couldn't blame him; he was going through a lot.

"Dobby died." Whispered Hermione where Harry couldn't hear. Artemis raised one eye brow.

"I'll go and get the food." He left. Harry was sobbing noisily. Holly went to comfort him. Holly had actually read all six Harry Potter books so she understood what was going on.

"Look I know what you're going through, has anyone else died?" She asked Harry nodded.

"Mad eye Moody and my owl Hedwig oh and George lost his ear," He sobbed. Holly gaped

"Mad eye? Hedwig?" She cried dismissing George's ear "How?"

"We don't really know about Mad eye, he just disappeared. Hedwig got hit with a curse." Harry continued to cry. _Dobby must have saved him or something _thought Holly. Artemis returned with a sorry look on his face.

"I'm sorry Ron there was no caviar, but I found some of the twin's meatloaf, will that do?" Ron looked at him as if to ask for his autograph.

"Caviar? You eat caviar? Wow. Of course meat loaf's Ok." Artemis put the meat loaf on the table dishing it out to the guests, forcing some into Harry's hand. Soon they were all sitting round the small table in the study eating meatloaf. Hermione was looking at Ron longingly but disgusted, Ron was shovelling food into his mouth.

Harry was looking at Holly with interest. Artemis kept looking at him sharply wondering if it was possible that Harry was eying her up. But being a genius he tried to ignore that thought _maybe he is just interested in elves._ He thought.

Artemis finished his meat loaf and sat in the lotus position, he closed his eyes and tried shutting out the sound of the others eating. Everyone stared at him except for Holly who was used to him doing that.

"What is he doing?" said Ron with his mouthful, Holly strained to hear him.

"He's meditating, since he's a genius he is probably thinking of someway to get you guys home." Hermione looked at her intently

"Genius?" She asked

"Yeah, he has the highest IQ in Europe, one of the smartest humans in the world. You should see his school report; it's hilarious. All the teachers don't know what to do with him, especially his science teacher." She grinned at Artemis, who couldn't see her. Holly noticed Harry looking at her.

"Don't try anything stupid mud boy. Artemis is my boyfriend. What are you trying to be? A two timer? What happened to Ginny Weasley?" Harry moped. Artemis looked at Holly, he had heard. He smiled at her warmly showing her that he was thankful _I'm glad she likes me more than that stupid triwizard twerp. _Ron was still eating though the others had stopped.

"Right," said Artemis "as it so happens we have quite a few underworld friends that we can contact. Holly can you ask Foaly to connect to the computer screen and send No1?" Holly nodded. No1 was a young demon warlock still in training from the older warlock Qwan. No1 was very powerful and had helped Artemis and Holly time travel. Foaly was the paranoid centaur mentioned earlier. Holly had got her LEP helmet and was talking in a strange language.

"What language is that Artemis?" asked Hermione.

"Gnommish, I'm the only human that can speak more than two words. Actually I know it fluently." Artemis was trying not to boast, but after being a criminal mastermind for over seven years he was finding it hard to be a normal human.

"What are the two words?" asked Hermione intrigued.

"D'Arvit, which is swearing and cowpóg which means moron." answered Artemis grinning at Hermione's shocked face.

"Ok, I have a plan," said Artemis Fowl the second "First I will label our skills: Fairy magic, Holly and No1 can use a magic form of hypnosis called the _Mesmer_, heal and make themselves invisible called shielding, No1 can do more as he is a warlock but I will come to that later. Wizard magic, you guys know quite a few spells, we also have two genius's Hermione and Myself and Luke's light saber. Is that all Hol?" he asked Holly as she took the helmet off. She nodded

"I think so;" she said "maybe we will come across more. What is the plan anyway, Arty?" she asked. Artemis took a big breath.

"No1 will teleport the study to Tatooine, Luke's home planet. We drop Luke off and come back here and find Hogsmeade the town beside Hogwarts where Potter wants to go." He said. Ron stopped eating and looked at him.

"Are you completely mad? Where is this Tataweeny place anyway?" He asked, Artemis grinned at him

"Tatooine not Tataweeny, it is quite a few light years away I suspect, but I don't know for certain." He looked at Harry who was about to speak

"And why do _we_ need to go?" Harry asked pointing at Ron, Hermione and himself. Artemis looked at him disgustedly

"The same reason that I'm bothering Potter." He said in a sour voice. Holly was looking like she had just been punched full in the face.

"Fowl…how can you dare to…after last time?" her look shot bullets into his head. _Ouch _thought Artemis _she used my last name this must be bad. _

"Well, what else can we do then if you're so clever?" he asked in a pompous voice. Holly glanced at him for a second and looked away.

"Fine mud boy but if anything happens…" she started

Suddenly Butler burst into the room.

"Er, hi," he said awkwardly "Why are they here Artemis? They didn't come through the front door. Were you time travelling again?" he accused.

"No, no old friend they just suddenly appeared, we don't know why" said Artemis, smiling at his bodyguard.

"Oh," said Butler "wait a second, I know who you are, Harry Potter!" he exclaimed "what's he doing here?" he said.

"Yes, here's Potter, Ron, Hermione and Luke Skywalker." Said Artemis, Butler looked dazed

"Your parents wanted to see you about something but I can see that you are occupied. Well I'll see you guys later, have fun" he added walking out and shutting the door so the twins didn't get in. Artemis grinned at Holly forgetting her sudden hardness, Butler had been on quite a lot of their fairy adventures and done lots of weird things but this was extra weird. People from stories appearing in his study, yes it was quite weird.

"Well, that's that!" said Artemis trying to put a jolly expression on his face. It was the face he tried to use around the twins but he wasn't really good at it.

"No1 is coming in about five minutes now Mud Boy," said Holly, looking at her complicated watch, "I hope we don't have to do anything dodgy again like when we time travelled if we must do this."

In their last adventure Holly and Artemis had to time travel to find an antidote to a rare fairy disease that Artemis's mother had got. Artemis, who had picked up a spot of magic, had tried to heal her without telling Holly. He then told Holly that she must have given the disease to his mother one of the times that she had healed or mesmerised her. To Artemis's disappointment the cure was a lemur that he himself eight years previously had sold to Extinctionists. So Artemis got No1 to send them back into the past. When Artemis had asked No1 how long it would take No1 had said casually 'as long as it takes you two to take your clothes off' Artemis and Holly had blushed and asked why they needed to, No1 who felt sorry for them told them that they could keep one item. So, Artemis in a pair of red Armani boxers and Holly in a one piece that looked something like a swim suit had been told that they had to hold hands to go into the time stream. No1 made a parting joke saying 'I now pronounce you man and elf.' Artemis and Holly had not been pleased. But in the time stream Holly was changed into an adolescent and Artemis had grown to the age that he was meant to be, seventeen. During this adventure Holly kissed him, and then Artemis told her that he had lied to her, then after some stone like conversations they got back together. But even through all this they still didn't want to stand about in underwear holding hands again.

Holly explained the story to the others while they waited for No1. Artemis interrupted every so often to make some points clear receiving glares from Holly. Then Harry and Hermione (sometimes interrupted by Ron) explained about trying to destroy Voldemort's Horcruxes (parts of his soul that he had put into to different items to make him immortal and unable to die. Only if they were all destroyed would Harry have a chance to kill him) They still had to destroy Hufflepuff's cup which they had found and they had to find Ravenclaw's diadem which Harry was certain was a Horcrux and hidden somewhere in Hogwarts. Then they had Voldemort's snake Nagini to destroy. So when there was a knock on the study door, they all knew about each other. Artemis made one last statement that overwhelmed the others.

"Harry?" He asked, Harry looked at him

"Yeah?" he replied. Artemis took a deep breath

"I think you are the final Horcrux." He said. Everyone sat in silence.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Knock Yourself Out

**Disclaimer i do not own AF,HP or SW**

Chapter Three: Knock Yourself Out

"Hello is there anybody in there?" said a voice. It was high and child like. Artemis got up and opened the door. A short ugly red thing walked in the door.

"Hi No1 good to see you again!" said Artemis putting on his jolly expression.

"Hello Artemis, good to see you too!" answered No1.

"Hi Mulch, good to see you too Mulch." said another voice.

"Hey Mulch yes it is good to see you, come in." said Holly. The owner of the voice walked into the study. It was hairy, short, hairy and hairy. He had a wide grin on his face.

"How you going Master Fowl?" asked Mulch.

"Good thanks Mr Diggums" replied Artemis.

"Arty was just explaining the plan, Mulch." said Holly forgetting to be angry with Artemis. Mulch gaped.

"Arty, you call him Arty? I thought his parents were the only ones?" said Mulch pretended to throw up.

"Holly? He kidnapped you!" He shouted. Holly laughed.

"Yes but you know I forgave him ages ago, I mean who couldn't be friends after being chased by hungry trolls?" said Holly. Mulch grimaced

"Still, it's gross." He said.

"Ok Arty you better tell No1 what he has to do." said Holly slightly sourly. Artemis nodded.

"Well, we want you to teleport us to Tatooine. Is that possible?" he asked, he put on his business like face that had stoked so many successful business men.

"Easier said than done Artemis, its kind of like time travelling, I have to focus on everything. But it should be Ok." said No1.

"Er No1 we don't have to, you know" said Holly awkwardly.

"Take your clothes off and hold hands?" asked No1, Holly nodded. "No you don't" he said, Artemis let go of the breath he didn't realise that he was holding, "But you do need to hold on to something stable as it may be a bumpy ride." Everybody found a seat and held on tight. Artemis removed all loose objects and put his computer in a draw. Suddenly something hairy appeared on the computer screen.

"Foaly!" Holly shouted smiling warmly. Foaly was a centaur so was extremely hairy.

"What's this about taking clothes off?" said the centaur. Artemis grinned at him,

"No, luckily we don't." he said. Foaly put on a look of false annoyance.

"We're just about to go." said Holly. Butler burst into the room.

"Er, Artemis your parents are getting impatient. Your mother can guess but since your father doesn't know he's starting to get suspicious."

"Sit down, Butler. I'll explain when we get there." said Artemis. Butler did as he was asked sitting in one of the free chairs. No1 was the only one standing. He got into a squat position. Foaly stifled a giggle.

"You know, I will never get over your position No1," said Foaly, "it's the position that Mulch uses." He said.

"Im offended," said Mulch "just because I burrow and eat through mud and it has to go somewhere, doesn't mean that you have to make horrible jokes about It." said Mulch.

"I'm sorry Mulch, I didn't mean to offend you" said Foaly in a mocking tone. Mulch was not impressed

"I am not impressed." said Mulch. Foaly grinned at Artemis who was starting to get impatient.

"Are you two finished?" He asked "we need to get going." No1 opened his eyes; they were as red as his body.

"Ok, ready." He said in a squeaky voice. Foaly giggled.

"The great voice of power!" he said. Artemis glared at him, _there are times to joke _he thought _and this isn't one of them_.

The room started shaking and spinning like a roller coaster. Chairs and tables were being thrown across the room. Artemis felt his chair turn; he was chucked across the room. _I'm going to faint_ he thought and sure enough he was thrown into the door knocking him out.

Holly was enjoying herself, she didn't get to go on roller coasters very often and this experience was best described as one. She grinned at Foaly who was still present on the screen, he grinned back. Holly looked around; suddenly Artemis's body flew past her and smashed into the door. He fell limp and was thrown about unconscious. Holly screamed, _I hope he's Ok, _she thought _he probably broke a few bones. _Then _you're a professional how many people have you seen faint. _She was still in shock. Then Artemis's body flew into her knocking her clean off her chair. She felt herself being bumped

around. Holly felt one rib crack as she fell onto the desk. _Im going out _she thought _I need to stay conscious, I need to heal Artemis._

She pulled herself together grabbing onto the desk as she flew past it holding on tight. Her fingers were slipping but she held on. When Artemis flew past her again she tried to grab his arm but missed nearly throwing her off the desk. She tried once more this time keeping one hand firmly on the desk.

She waved her other hand round trying to grip Artemis's arm. She got hold of his hand dragging him onto the desk.

Everyone else was unconscious except for No1 and Hermione. Hermione used her initiative pointing at herself with her wand yelling _Wingardium Leviosa _levitating her making her stay in one place. Hermione had then noticed Ron's unconscious body; she shrieked thinking that he was dead.

Holly still holding on to Artemis's hand was thrown about the room again. Artemis was groaning in his sleep. Holly thought that she heard her name and smiled. She was lifted into the air. Holly desperately held onto Artemis. _It's hard to believe that only three minutes ago I was angry with him. _

Harry while all this was happening was thinking how weird the situation was getting. He had started his quest for the Horcruxes but he didn't expect anything like this and he was a wizard. He was just thinking about the possibility that when this was over and if he was still alive that he would settle down with a quiet office job when he couldn't think anymore because he had knocked himself out.

Ron had got to thinking it to be weird when he bumped his head on a flying chair.

Butler was wondering why they were holding on when he was chucked across the room and bumped against the wall unconscious.

Mulch was busy trying to control his flying when he bumped into the unconscious Butler.

So everyone was unconscious except for No1, Holly and Hermione.

Holly who was still holding onto Artemis fell with a crash to the floor of the study when the room stopped spinning, where she lay battered and bruised.

Hermione had let herself down lightly running over to where Ron lay. Her tears spilled onto his chest.

No1 looked around, and started with healing Harry.

Holly rolled over so that she was beside Artemis. _He looks like an angel when he sleeps _she thought _it's a pity he isn't one when he is awake. _Sparks were spreading over her body healing all the cuts, bruises and her rib. That was one positive about being fairy, you didn't have to physically lean down and heal yourself, your magic just did it by it self. She sat up and looked into Artemis's face. She realised that his leg was hanging at an unnatural angle. She quickly lent over him hoping that she wasn't too late. She felt her eyes sting _you can't cry now; _she thought _you need to heal Artemis._ She put her hands onto his chest.

"Heal" she whispered. Magic erupted from her fingertips spreading over Artemis's body. He bucked for a bit. Soon he lay again peacefully. His eye lids flickered open revealing his mismatched eyes.

"I think I'm having déjà vu" he said hoarsely.

"I can make it like that." said Holly. Smiling at him she lent down and kissed him. Sparks played around the contact glittering in the faint light issuing from the TV.

Finally they broke apart laughing. Artemis sat up.

"Third time lucky Holly" he said. Holly counted on her fingers

"Gorilla cage, just before and now. Yeah three times." She said

"Glad you can count" said Artemis "I wouldn't like to live with someone who couldn't" Holly poked her tongue out at him.

"It depends if I get sick of you" she said, "but I would love to marry you Arty" she added in a small voice. Artemis smiled at her.

"I suppose you'd like to live in Haven?" he asked. Holly shook her head.

"No we'll find a nice place on the surface thanks." She said. Artemis grinned.

"And you can go shopping at the supermarket and buy the food and pick Master and Miss Fowl up from kindergarten and school." He said. Holly laughed

"Cowpóg." she said in gnommish. Artemis put a look of fake horror on his face

"How dare you call me a moron? And there I was making a completely normal statement" He said. Holly punched him gently on the shoulder

"Well for someone who is so smart. How can you be so _dumb?_" she said dodging a slap from Artemis who was laughing.

"I suppose you can't walk into the supermarket to buy our groceries. The poor shopkeeper will have a cardiac arrest when you start to talk." He said. Holly laughed.

"I could use 'big girl's words'" she said grinning. Artemis laughed.

"And you could bring the kids to the supermarket. That would cause some problems." He said. Holly beamed at him.

"Yeah I'm sure it would. And if we went out then they would think that I was your little sister." Said Holly, Artemis chortled.

"An eighty year old wife. Wow I must be mad." Said Artemis

"Holly Fowl," said Holly "it has a certain ring to it."

Everyone else had been healed and was standing about trying to ignore Holly and Artemis. Butler was taking it especially hard. He had always been on their adventures and never in his life would he have thought that the business like genius Irish youth that he had known had turned into a kind gentleman, kissing the elf that he kidnapped. Mulch was pretending to throw up again; he was sickened by their behaviour considering that he had been on every one of their adventures.

Foaly was having fun; he was taking pictures to put on his internet site. After about five minutes of writing embarrassing captions he got bored and decided to interrupt them.

"You realise Mr and Mrs Fowl that I can see you?" he said, grinning. Artemis and Holly quickly jumped apart.

"Er," said Artemis, blushing. Holly swayed from side to side looking at her feet.

"That was the longest snog I've seen in my life" said Foaly. No1 looked up at him

"I am not familiar with that term, I guess it means kiss or is it in some other language because…" Artemis had jumped up

"You don't seriously think that we snogged _**and **_for five minutes did you? Aren't we aloud to talk in peace?" Foaly looked at him inquiringly.

"And, what were you talking about?" he asked hoping for another story to post on the Lower Elements Police site.

"None of your business." Interrupted Holly, Foaly sighed and looked down at his hairy hands hoping that they would give in sooner or later.

"Please?" he said, Holly rolled her eyes at Artemis, he grimaced back.

"Fine, we'll tell you." Artemis said putting a look of fake defeat on his face.

"Yes?" said Foaly excitedly. Artemis sighed in mock disappointment.

"Weeeeeeeelll, we started talking about how we would manage finances and then we talked about where we are going to…" he stopped abruptly, looking behind him, there was a scream coming from outside, and it certainly didn't sound like a human.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Loony At Tatooine

Disclaimer i dont own AF,HP,SW

Chapter Four: Loony at Tatooine

Artemis rushed to the door, Harry at his heels. They rushed onto the desert terrain. The planet was empty and covered in golden sand like the Sahara Desert. There were two suns, their heat beating down on the planet making it almost unbearable. Artemis found himself sweating the second that he stepped in the suns' light.

In front of them was a girl. She had a black skirt and stockings and a white shirt and blue and silver striped tie covered in a black v-necked jersey and robes. She had dirty blonde hair and a pleasantly surprised but dreamy look on her face which looked permanent. She had a cork hanging on a piece of string around her neck and a stick behind her left ear which Artemis figured to be a wand. She was also wearing a pair of bright pink glasses, one eye piece was blue and the other was a pinky purple colour. She was reading a magazineupside down. As soon as he saw her Artemis knew who it was.

Luna Lovegood. One of Harry's supposed friends (Artemis thought differently), Artemis, having read the books knew that Luna was slightly dotty and was called Loony at Hogwarts. But that explained the glasses that weren't glasses but Spectrespecs (helped you see Wrackspurts which hid in people's heads making their brains go fuzzy. Hermione being 'narrow minded' didn't believe in these 'nonsense creatures' that Luna believed in like Wrackspurts, Nargles and Horned Tailed Snorkacks.) The magazine was a _Quibbler_ which made sense because Luna's equally dotty father was editor.

Luna looked up when the teleporting crowd came out of the study (except for Foaly of course who was only talking through the TV) She smiled slightly tilting her head onto one side. Harry grinned at her, Holly looked amazed. Luna shifted her glasses on top of her head so that she could see them clearly.

"Hello" she said in a dreamy voice "I was calling for Nargles, Daddy said that they live in deserts."

"How did you come here?" Asked Artemis, Luna looked confused,

"I don't know. You're Artemis Fowl" she said.

"I know I am" Artemis replied grinning, "You're Luna Lovegood."

"Yeah, I am. How did you know?" she asked slightly puzzled

"Oh, you're in a series of books called Harry Potter" he said the last two words with a slight note of annoyance. Luna looked at him out of her wide eyes.

"You're in one too" she said, Artemis gaped

"I am?" he asked. _I'm in a book? _He thought _who would have thought it_

"Ooh, yes there are six about you now; my favourite was the last one, Artemis Fowl and the Time Paradox. I don't really like Opal Koboi, do you?" she asked. Artemis shook his head. Opal was the most evil animal he had met in his life. She used to be a pixie but stupidly put a HGI (Human Growth Implant) into her brain, making her lose her magic. But she was still considered a pixie to Holly, Mulch, Butler, No1, Foaly and Artemis who had always had to face her and her technology. Julius Root, Holly's old commander was killed be the evil pixie so Holly had done her best to put her into a cell and succeeded, until the Opal of eight years ago came to the future making two Opals to face.

"You're Mulch Diggums aren't you?" Mulch grinned nodding

"Am I in Artemis's book too?" he asked smugly.

"Ooh, yes you're in all of them." She said dreamily seeing Holly,

"You kissed Artemis in the last one Holly," she said not noticing Artemis and Holly's awkward expressions.

"That's in a book?" Holly asked, paling, Luna nodded. Holly looked at Artemis who had blushed.

"It's that Irish author; he is the only other person who knows about us." He said. Holly looked confused.

"Isn't it dangerous for The People to have books about us?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh, they are just teen fiction." Holly still didn't look reassured.

"It means that no one will believe it, so don't worry about it." Holly looked away not at all reassured. Standing beside Luna was a horse, it was horrible. It looked more like a skeleton of a horse and it had empty white eyes.

"What is that horse thing, Arty?" she asked pointing at the horse. Artemis looked confused

"What horse thing?" He asked. Holly felt exasperated.

"The one right there beside Luna!" she said. Artemis looked puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Holly looked at him with loathe

"I really hope you're not joking _Artemis_ because it's really not funny" she said. Artemis looked as confused as ever. Holly rolled her eyes and walked towards the horse reaching out one finger, disgustedly she touched the horse. Artemis looked at her worriedly

"Are you alright Hol?" he asked walking closer slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine this is just gross _mud boy_."

"No I mean are you feeling alright in the head." he said slowly. Holly looked at him confused.

"Yeah, I" she said, bewildered. It was right there. _Why can't he see it _she thought _I hope he isn't doing it to annoy me I quite liked him before. _

"It's alright," said a dreamy voice from behind Holly, "I can see it too," Holly wheeled around to face Luna. She could see the horse reflected in her wide silvery eyes.

"Can you?" she asked desperately.

"Ooh, yes," replied Luna "I've been able to see them ever since my first day a Hogwarts they draw the carriages. Don't worry; you're just as sane as I am." Holly stared at her, and then she realised. _They're thestrals, why didn't I realise before I've read the fifth Harry Potter book, Luna says nearly exactly the same thing to Harry. _Talking about Harry, Harry had heard what Luna had said.

"Don't worry, she said that to me too, you can only see them if you've seen someone die." He said. Holly rolled her eyes,_ just_ _state the obvious mud boy,_ she thought_ I had just realised that. _She thought scowling at Harry who backed away. Artemis was looking sheepish.

"I'm sorry Hol," he said. Holly turned and smiled at him.

"It's Ok, Arty, I know you can't see them, it's not your fault." She put her arm round Artemis, laying her head on his shoulder. He returned the hug, feeling better about everything straight away.

Harry looking disturbed walked away upset again. He sat down on one of the rocks lying about the barren planet putting his head into his hands. Loud sobs came from the 17 year old boy. Holly looked at Artemis. She was surprised to find him frowning. Holly knew that he didn't like Harry. It looked like his conscious was fighting with his sub conscious again. Artemis put on his grave business face and pulled Holly over to where Harry sobbed. Harry was the age that Artemis was meant to be so Artemis had an understanding on what he might have been crying about.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked awkwardly. Ron was sitting beside Harry on the rock and Hermione was standing above him looking uncomfortable. They all looked up when Artemis spoke; Harry had a surprised look on his face that had a hint of gratefulness. Artemis smiled slightly trying to put on his 'jolly' expression; Harry had swollen red eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Artemis, Harry opened his mouth to speak but Hermione got in first.

"None of your business Artemis, Harry doesn't want to tell you." She said pompously. Harry looked uncomfortable

"Actually Hermione, I think I can tell him." He said, "Artemis, I miss my friend Ginny." Ron guffawed

"Friend?" he laughed "more like girl friend!" he said. Harry glared at him.

"I thought you didn't want me to go out with your sister!" he said.

"I don't but I know that you want to snog her again!" Ron shouted. Hermione looked upset.

"Ron," she said "if Harry likes Ginny, maybe you should let him. Don't you think he's going through enough?" she said. Ron smiled weakly, and nodded. Harry looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks Ron." He said, and then turned to face Hermione "I will let you date my best friend." Hermione looked surprised.

"What, how do you know?" Ron said, equally surprised. Harry grinned at him.

"It's rather obvious, the way Hermione treats you and you held hands going to bed most nights." Hermione smiled at him warmly. Artemis and Holly backed away hand in hand, letting the others talk. Mulch looked at them.

"What was that about?" he asked. Artemis shook his head.

"Nothing," he said. Luna had gone into the study to talk to Foaly. Butler and No1 were standing around awkwardly. Luke had disappeared.

All of a sudden a massive castle and town appeared not three metres away throwing the teleporters of their feet. Holly got up and helped Artemis, analysing the situation.

"Ok Arty, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade turn up in the middle of Tatooine, you need to get Harry inside, what do you do?" Artemis looked at her and smirked.

"I enter through Hogsmeade hoping we don't get caught and go through the Shrieking Shack; you know the supposedly haunted house that has a passage into Hogwarts. You would shield, Harry, Ron, Luna and Hermione would go under Harry's invisibility cloak and I would use some cam foil." He said. Cam Foil was one of Foaly's inventions that worked like an invisibility cloak.

Luna came out of the study pulling a coin out of her pocket. She studied the coin then skipped off into Hogsmeade. Artemis called everybody over to him. Butler was missing. Artemis looked around for his massive bodyguard, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"He'll be Ok Arty. He can look after himself." Holly said. Artemis nodded still worried.

"Ok, Mulch and No1, you stay with Foaly." No1 thankfully walked into the study, Mulch glared at Artemis

"D'Arvit!" he swore "I thought you were nice '_Arty'_ but I've changed my mind, what was all that nonsense that you told me about working together?" He stalked into the study. Artemis looked uncomfortably at Holly. She smiled at him encouragingly.

"Harry, you Ron and Hermione go underneath the invisibility cloak, Holly will shield," Harry looked at Artemis

"You can't come, you can't make yourself invis...i…b…l….e." he said, Artemis had disappeared. The truth was that Holly had quickly put Cam Foil over him but how would Harry know? _Now he thinks that I'm a fairy _Artemis thought grinning to himself. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see a haze in the air behind him. It was Holly shielding, it always left a fuzzy space in the air. Artemis could see three pairs of shoes head over towards Hogsmeade. He followed.

Artemis Fowl II wondered what adventure was coming next.

A scream sounded from the deserted streets of Hogsmeade. Artemis looked around. A dozen hooded people wearing masks came out of a nearby inn. Artemis knew what they were. Death Eaters, Voldemort's best men. Artemis stopped in his tracks feeling around for Holly's hand.

_Considering that she is the captain_ he thought _and I am not physically fit enough to protect her, why am I trying to protect her? _His subconscious started arguing with his conscious

_I love her; why else would i want to protect her? _Artemis shook it off.

_No that's ridiculous _his conscious argued back _I just like her that's all. _His subconscious didn't give up the fight _I've kissed three times of course I love her!"_ Holly shook off his hand off. He could guess the look on her face.

"Smooth move Mud boy" she hissed.

"Accio cloak!" a Death Eater commanded. The Death Eater was summoning Harry's cloak, but it didn't work. Artemis felt the Cam Foil try and lift off but he held on and with Holly's help it stayed where it was. The Death Eater didn't seem to notice.

"Not under your wrapper then Potter?" yelled the Death Eater. "Spread out he's here." He shouted at his companions. Six of the Death Eaters ran towards the spot where Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing. Artemis watched as the three pairs of shoes headed round into a dark side street. The Death Eaters yelled threats at the three,

_Something about Dementors _Artemis thought. Then: _uh oh. _The atmosphere changed suddenly. Artemis felt as if all the happiness inside him was being sucked out of him. He turned to see around ten dark hooded horrors coming towards him, heading towards the side street.

One of the Dementors charged towards Artemis, the cam foil flew off him in the wind created by the Dementors. It started to suck his soul out performing 'the Dementors kiss' one of the most dreaded things to happen to people.

First it sucks your happiness out. Then it starts to suck your soul out. You don't die as such you lose your soul, which is worse than death.

Artemis was helpless he could barely think at all. He could still see but the images were blurry. He noticed Holly appear beside him, a Dementor had started to kiss her too. Artemis knew that it was too late.

There was no good wizard near enough to perform the Patronus Charm which was the only Dementor repelling spell.

He felt himself fall, he knew his time was up, he was finished.

Holly fell to her knees beside him looking sorrowfully at him. Artemis wanted to say something to her he couldn't, he couldn't even control his movements. Her face was being pulled into the Dementor's hood and he knew that exactly the same thing was happening to him.

Artemis couldn't last much longer he felt himself die. _Not a pleasant feeling _he thought _but this is not a hard way to lose your soul, at least there isn't any blood._ Artemis thought, and then he died.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	5. A Special Kind of Relationship

Disclaimer: i dont own AF, HP or SW

Chapter Five: A 'Special' Kind of Relationship

Holly tried to cry out. After all they had been through, after all the times that he had been assumed dead. But this time, she saw him die. There was no way out of it now. He was dead.

So when a bright light stag erupted from the side street she would have rather have died then go through life without him. When the Dementor left her she ran over weakly to Artemis's side. No magic could help him now. He was dead. She felt her world collapse around her; the Death Eaters had left to follow Harry so she hadn't been seen unshielded.

_Why now? _She asked herself _after all we have done together, _and then _I think I will kill myself _she sobbed, then _no, I won't. That's just stupid. What a dumb thought. _Her tears fell onto Artemis's chest. She hugged him crying her heart out. Memories came back to her.

_The 12 year old Irish genius who kidnapped me, I thought he was dead. But he came back. We ran away from hundreds of hungry trolls together. The time that I died and he saved me. _Then she remembered their last adventure

_He didn't die when he fell into the Extinctionist's pit, and I thought he was gone. _She couldn't believe that he had died. It was impossible.

_I loved him. _She thought. _With all my heart, I wish I said goodbye, the last thing I said to him I was angry with him. I should have let him._ And then after a few minutes of thoughtless crying, an idea came to her.

_Why not? _She thought _for one last time._

She put her arms round Artemis and kissed him. She didn't know what made her do it, but it made her feel better.

_It's almost as if he's still alive, kissing me back. Oh if only he was. _

_Wait a second._

Holly drew her lips from Artemis's and looked into his face. He looked back at her out of his one vivid blue eye and Holly's hazel one, and smiled. Holly gasped, hugging him tightly. She felt like her world was joining together again like massive jigsaw. She squeezed him tighter and tighter until Artemis could bear it no more.

"Alright, alright, Calm down Holly. You're choking me." Artemis said desperately gasping for air.

_In any other situation _thought Holly _I would slap him, but considering that he just died…_

"You're alive!" she sobbed. Artemis smiled annoyingly

"Haven't you read the third Harry Potter book, Hol?" he asked, "Sirius doesn't die after he is kissed by a Dementor; he just fainted after being saved at the last minute." He said still smirking as if Holly had just said that the moon was made of cheese.

"That's the second statement you have said in the last twenty seconds that has made me want to slap you." Holly said. Artemis grinned.

"But you won't, I know you won't." He said. Holly smiled daringly

"You wanna bet?" she said reaching out a hand towards his face. Artemis shook his head laughing.

"I've never had any want to be slapped." He said, "But then I don't feel like doing a lot of things that I end up doing." Holly smiled at him lovingly, that's what she had started to like about him he had discovered quite a good sense of humour.

Holly put her hand in his. Artemis looked into the elfin captain's face where he saw his own eye,

_There is something different about this relationship, _he thought _we have swopped eyes and gone on adventures sometimes as enemies and sometimes as friends. Now it is something different, something special. _He smiled at Holly, a genuine jolly smile,

_Not like the ones he tries to use on the twins_ thought Holly smiling back at him.

"As much as I would love to lie in the deserted streets of Hogsmeade talking to you, I think we need to find the others." Artemis said. Holly helped him up grinning to herself.

_He's alive! _She thought and then: _how many times can someone die in one lifetime?_

Artemis started walking shakily over to the side street. The Dementors were nowhere to be seen. Artemis looked around for Harry and the others. The alley way was empty except for a few doors here and there, but Artemis could see no sign of them. He looked for footprints and sure enough there were three sets of footprints leading towards one door. He ran back to the street and found his Cam Foil putting it over himself. Holly seemed to have got his drift and shielded, vibrating out of sight. Artemis tried the door and found it to be locked.

"D'Arvit!" He swore in Gnommish, "It's locked Holly." He said in English. Holly grimaced.

"D'Arvit, we need to get in." she said. Artemis thought for a few seconds closing his eyes breathing in deeply. He made a sudden exclamation.

"Of course!" He yelled. Holly shushed him. "Aberforth, goat Patronus, Hogshead, need to find it!" He said. Holly stared at him bewildered, but followed him all the same.

Artemis ran out of the alleyway and turned right. He ran for a small way and then stopped looking around him. They had come to the 'Hogshead' which was one of the two bars in Hogsmeade.

Artemis pushed his way into the bar. He looked around. _I need to find some stairs or something_ he thought _they will be hidden in the back room with Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother. Dumbledore was Harry's old headmaster and murdered by Snape, Harry's old potions master at the end of the sixth book. _He hunted around for a bit and finally found a door.

He opened it and let Holly go in first, following straight on behind her. He shut it quietly listening, he could hear voices arguing.

He and Holly continued down a dark passage until they came to a dimly lit room. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on a couch talking to Aberforth.

"We need to get into Hogwarts," Harry was saying, "If you can't help us, we'll wait 'til daybreak, leave you in peace and try to find a way in ourselves. If you _can _help us- well, now would be a great time to mention it." Aberforth sat in silence for a minute then got up and walked up to a huge painting of a girl.

"You know what to do," he said to the girl, the girl smiled, and walked down the tunnel she was standing in. She went on until she was swallowed by darkness.

"Er-what-?" began Ron.

"There's only one way in, now," said Aberforth. "You must know they've got all the old secret passageways covered at both ends, Dementors all around the boundary walls, regular patrols around the school from what my sources tell me. The place…" But Artemis wasn't listening, a white dot had appeared at the end of the tunnel, getting bigger and bigger until there were two people coming down the tunnel, the girl and a tall boy who was covered in injuries and limping. _Neville Longbottom, _Artemis thought, o_ne of Harry's closest friends. _The portrait swung open and Neville stepped out of the passage, he gave a loud shout,

"I knew you'd come! _I knew it, Harry!" _Artemis looked at the haze beside him, which was Holly. He groped around for her hand, finally grabbing it he lead her to the passage and went in.

"Holly, I think we should go down first just in case the passage closes up before we get in." She unshielded revealing a very worried looking elf.

"Arty, I don't know where you are but don't you think that we are getting ourselves into the final battle between Harry and Voldemort. The prophecy said that 'neither shall live while the other survives' we could be getting ourselves into the last battle that one of them dies and considering that Harry hasn't destroyed all the Horcruxes it means that he has no chance to live." Artemis took the Cam Foil off his head so that his body was still invisible.

"Yes Holly. I agree that we could be part of the Battle of Hogwarts but I don't agree that Harry will die. We will help, there is no use giving up now after what we have already been through." Holly nodded. They noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were coming into the tunnel and quickly disappeared. They listened to the others talking.

_I've got enough information to be able to be Harry if I want to, except that Harry didn't tell Neville about the Horcruxes so it meant that he was still trying to keep it secret from the wizarding world. _

Artemis also found out that Snape (the person who killed Dumbledore) was headmaster and there were these two Death Eaters called the Carrows who were teaching and torturing the students_. _The first thing that came to Artemis's mind was

_They are violating Human Right number five: No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment._ Artemis chortled. He heard Holly shush him and quickly stopped laughing.

He listened intently for another few minutes but gave up. Instead he thought. _We need to do this as fast as possible and get home. No matter how many times I get caught up in an adventure I will never get used to it._

Finally they came to some steps leading up to a door. Artemis and Holly squeezed to one side of the tunnel to let the others go through. They quickly followed the others making sure that the door didn't close in front of them. A loud sound came from where the others had disappeared into. It was a room with about twenty people and lots of banners hanging around. Artemis quickly stepped into the room the door swung a short way then stopped. It opened again for a second then closed. Artemis now knew that Holly was in the room.

He looked around while the others greeted the owners of the room. _Wait. _He thought _I know this room; it's the room of requirement. The one that is hard to get into and changes into what you need._ He then noticed a pair of shoes walking towards Luna who was standing at the back with wide eyes looking at everything that was going on.

_Butler _Artemis thought _boy you have some tricks up your sleeve my friend. _He heard a gasp behind him.

_Holly's spotted him too _He thought _pity the Cam foil's too small. _Artemis grinning to himself made his way to Butler. Stood on his bodyguard's foot and apologised, grinning the whole time.

"What the…" said a very surprised Butler. Artemis still under the Cam foil decided to spook him a bit.

"What are you doing here Domovoi?" he said in a spooky voice. Butler jumped. Artemis took the Cam foil off his head.

"The disembodied head is going to get you Butler." He said grinning. Butler looked relieved

"Boy. Artemis aren't I glad to see you!" he said "Luna drove me mad with her talk about Nargles and Crumple horned Snorkacks." Artemis grinned. He looked around to make sure that nobody had noticed his head floating around in mid air.

_Good _he thought _Harry's still centre of attention. _Holly appeared beside him.

"Hello Butler." She said. Butler started to take his Cam foil off but Artemis stopped him.

"No, don't," he said "you may attract attention to yourself. I'm just another kid, and in a small sort of way so is Holly." Butler put the Cam foil back on.

"Alright but it's getting in the way," he said. Holly noticed Luna looking at her.

"Hello Holly," said Luna "I didn't know you were coming." She said. Holly smiled weakly.

"Well, sometimes I wish I hadn't. It's been quite stressful." She said in a strangled sort of voice. Luna looked at her out of her wide eyes, tilting her head slightly to her left side.

"Really?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice "what happened?" Holly looked at Artemis; he was looking down trying to avoid eye contact. Holly lifted his chin with her hand looking into his eyes. What she saw there startled her. Artemis was crying.

REVIEW PLEASE


	6. The Sound of the Sword

Disclaimer i dont own AF, HP or SW

Chapter Six: The Sound of the Sword

Holly was alarmed to say the very least. This was the first time she had actually seen Artemis cry. He had lost his head mentally a couple of times but never actually fallen to pieces physically. Holly looked at Artemis worriedly. _I nearly forgot _she thought _he is only 14. It's hard to remember when his vocabulary is so big. It is completely normal to break down at his age. I am surprised that I haven't seen him cry before. _Artemis had dropped his head wrapping his arms round his head, his shoulders heaving.

"Are you alright Arty?" Holly asked gently. He continued to sob.

She looked at where she thought Butler's head was. Holly could guess that he was standing there with and awkward expression on his face. Butler's shoes walked off following Luna who had skipped off into the crowd. So they were alone. Holly looked at Artemis's head which still looked like it was floating in mid air.

"Can you tell me what's bugging you?" she said in the gentlest voice that the captain could muster. Artemis shook his head.

"Yyou'll ththink me ssilly." He mumbled.

"I don't think so Arty." She said "you know I won't" Artemis looked up at her face. He could see the anxiety in her eyes. Holly looked at Artemis's face. His eyes were red and swollen from crying and there was fear written all over it. _Obviously there is something wrong. _Holly thought putting her arms round Artemis who looked determined.

"I'm ggoing tto ddie." He sobbed, Holly almost laughed but she caught herself quickly.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" she asked, her lips twitching. Artemis looked at her, he looked almost distressed.

"Tthat Hharry is ggoing to ddie or bbe too wweak to kkill Vvoldemmort. I'm ggoing tto have to ttake his pplace and I will pprobably ddie." He stammered. Holly looked confused.

"Why do you think that Harry's going to die?" she asked.

"The ssimple fact is tthat he is Vvoldemort's final Hhorcrux and for Voldemort to be ddestroyed he will have to die." He said "I don't know if there is some catch but I will have to use Ppolyjuice potion. I just know it." Holly looked at him admiringly. _He would risk his own life to help wizards._ _I really hope he doesn't die. _She almost sobbed but held herself together hugging him instead. Polyjuice potion is a potion that changes what you look like to who ever you wish to be. The down side is that you have to get a bit of them, it takes ages to brew and it tastes disgusting.

"But doesn't it take too long to make?" Holly asked. Artemis almost smiled.

"Yes, well that's the problem I suppose and the fact that i am not a wizard." He said Holly hugged him tightly.

"Sorry to howl like this Holly," Artemis said "this is only the second time that I've cried in front of you since we met." Holly looked confused.

"Twice? I thought that this was the first" she said

"No," said Artemis "I erm, cried when you, died." Holly stared at him.

"When _**I**_died?" she asked astonished. Artemis nodded. (Holly had been stabbed in a time tunnel where time jumped back and forwards. Artemis had watched her die, but the whole time he was figuring out the time pattern. By firing a bullet at the place where the person who had stabbed Holly stood it got fired back into the past knocking the killer out meaning that he couldn't stab Holly in the first place. Holly had found out later in the time stream going back to their own time.)

"You cared that long ago?" Holly gasped. Artemis nodded again.

"It was a terrible experience Holly. The sound will go with me to my grave." He said.

"What sound?" Holly asked quickly. Artemis smacked himself in the forehead.

"I had told myself that I wouldn't tell you." He said.

"Tell me" demanded Holly gently. Artemis hesitated.

"The sound of the sword being pulled out of you." He said awkwardly. Holly winced.

"Sword out of, me?" Holly asked "That's er, well, nice" Artemis looked at her apologetically.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you can't remember it, I mean it was pretty horrible." Artemis said. Then his emotions took over and he broke down again.

"Ssorry Hol," sobbed Artemis "I didn't mmean to crry again bbut it was sso _**horrible**__" _Holly put her arms round him.

"I didn't know how much you actually had to go through Arty." Holly said "I didn't mean to die you know." Artemis gave a shaky laugh.

"Ppeopple usually ddont" he said putting his head on Holly's shoulder. The cam foil by this point had slipped off, revealing Artemis to be more than a head.

"Don't worry Arty," said Holly "once this is over we will go home." Artemis looked at her out of his watery eyes

"Bbbut wwhat iff I ddie?" he said "I wwouldnt bbe able ttoo" Holly smiled reassuringly

"We will find a way." She said "I'm quite certain that Voldemort hasn't heard of the _Mesmer." (_The M_esmer _was the hypnotising gaze and voice of a magical being.) Artemis smiled weakly.

"I ssuppose nnot" he sobbed. Holly was feeling awkward. _In the beginning I always had to keep him going _she thought _but recently he has become more physically fit. He has started boosting me up. Well him being the guy it makes sense. But here he is, sobbing noisily. I have to do something about it. _

"Cheer up Arty." Holly said "What would Opal Koboi say if she knew that the great Artemis Fowl the Second had broken down crying at a memory that doesn't exist in time anymore?" she asked. Artemis looked at her out of his red eyes.

"Sshe wwould pprobably gglory in my ddespair." He stammered. Holly nodded.

"Of course she would. It's Opal's favourite past time." She said. Artemis cheered up a bit

"I rreally hhope that Opal doesn't ffind out. It would be a very awwkward expperience." He said. Holly smiled at him. Artemis smiled back. His eyes were still wet and swollen but there was genuine jolly expression hidden behind all that despair. Artemis hugged Holly tightly

"Thanks Hol." He said "I'm really sorry to fall to pieces like this. I won't do it again, promise." Holly glanced at him.

"I don't want you to promise," she said "every teenager has the right to cry. There is nothing wrong with bawling your eyes out once in a while." Artemis looked at Holly thankfully.

"Still, I'll try not to." He said, "I may have Opal Koboi watching me next time." Holly grinned.

"Good plan" she said, and quickly disappeared as Harry and Luna came towards them heading out of the room.

Artemis put the Cam Foil over himself glancing around for Holly. Harry and Luna got under the invisibility cloak. The only problem was that their feet were still visible.

"I'm going to stay here Artemis." whispered Butler. Artemis nodded still sniffing, glad that Butler couldn't see him. He felt a hand grope around and grab his shoulder. Artemis reached up out of the cam foil and took the small hand holding it in his. It made him feel better. Better than he had felt since finding himself alive in Hogsmeade. He followed Harry and Luna's feet to the exit of the room of requirement. He had heard someone say that where you exited changed every time so that the Carrows couldn't find it.

They found themselves in a corridor. Considering that Artemis hadn't been to Hogwarts before he had no idea which corridor it was.

They walked on, going down stairs and passages until they came to a portrait of an Eagle.

_The entrance to Ravenclaw's common room I'm guessing _thought Artemis _they are trying to find the diadem. _

"What came first, the phoenix or the flame?" asked the Eagle in the portrait.

_A circle has no beginning _thought Artemis; he then whispered it into Luna's ear who repeated it to the eagle

"Well reasoned" said the eagle and the portrait swung open allowing them to step through into Ravenclaw's common room. Harry slipped out from under the invisibility cloak leaving Luna still hidden. He walked towards a statue reading the inscription out loud.

"_Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure." _He murmured.

"Which makes you pretty skink, witless," said a voice. Harry turned to see Alecto Carrow grinning all over her nasty face. He slipped as he turned landing with a thud on the floor. He tried to get his wand out but Alecto was too fast. Touching the Death Eater's mark on her right forearm, she summoned Voldemort. Artemis saw Harry almost pass out; he quickly grabbed his arm keeping him standing. He heard a loud thud behind him, Alecto Carrow had been stunned.

"I've never stunned anyone except in our DA lessons," said an invisible Luna "That was noisier than I thought it would be." As she said the last sentence the ceiling began to rumble. Artemis guessed that it was all the Ravenclaw students awakening by the crash in their dormitories.

"Luna, where are you? I need to get under the cloak!" Harry said urgently. Luna's feet appeared and Harry rushed over to go under the cloak. All the Ravenclaw students rushed down out of the dormitories gasping when they saw Alecto's body. They all came to have a closer look. One of the younger students prodded her in the back with his toe.

"I think she might be dead." He shouted happily. Everyone in the room fell silent as a knock came on the door. Artemis could hear the eagle in the portrait ask its question.

"Where do vanishing objects go?" it asked in a sing song voice.

"I dunno, do i? Shut it!" said an unpleasant voice that sounded like it must be Amycus, Alecto's brother. "Alecto? Alecto? Are you there? Have you got him? Open the door!" he demanded. Nobody in the room moved. Some whispered petrified. The came more bangs louder and louder sounding like a gun was getting fired into the door.

"ALECTO! If he comes, and we haven't got Potter- d'you want to go the same way as the Malfoys? ANSWER ME!" yelled Amycus hammering on the door. Then another voice rung out

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?" Artemis tried to put the voice to the name, he thought for a bit and then realised that it must have been Professor McGonagall Harry's old house teacher while he was still at school. The Eagle asked it question again after a tap from Professor McGonagall.

"Where so vanishing objects go?" it asked

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything." She replied.

"Nicely phrased," said the Eagle and the door opened. The remaining Ravenclaws quickly rushed up to their dormitories before Amycus could get them. Artemis quickly made his way to the other side of the room where he thought Harry was standing but he wasn't sure. A quiet cough directly in front of him told him that he was correct. Amycus and McGonagall hadn't notice the cough so Artemis stood where he was. While Amycus was threatening Ravenclaws and McGonagall he quickly whispered

"Harry if you can hear me, you need to help McGonagall. The best time would be if he tries to hurt her…" Artemis quickly shut off as McGonagall looked over where they were standing. She had seen the fuzzy space which was Holly.

"Say something witty." He continued "like 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' then stun him or Cruciate him. What ever you think is necessary." Artemis wasn't sure that Harry had heard him. Amycus and McGonagall were so close Artemis thought he could see there noses touching. Then the signal came. Amycus spat at McGonagall.

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Harry taking off his cloak and raising his wand "_Crucio!" _he shouted. Amycus was raised into the air writhing and screaming. The Cruciatus curse was a torturing curse, this was the first time that Harry had ever gone through with it.

_"_I see what Bellatrix meant," he said "you need to really mean it." Amycus fell to the floor unconscious.

"Potter!" whispered McGonagall, clutching her heart "Potter- you're here! What-? How-? Potter that was foolish!" she said pulling herself together. Harry glanced cockily at the place where Artemis and Holly were standing.

"He spat at you," said Harry. Artemis wanted to smack himself in the forehead. _D'Arvit! What a lame excuse, get on with the explanation about Voldemort you cowpóg. _He thought.

"Potter, I-that was very _gallant _of you – but don't you realise-?"

"Yeah, I do," Harry said "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."

"Oh, are we aloud to say the name now?" asked Luna pulling the cloak of herself. Seeing yet another outlawed student shocked McGonagall who fell into a nearby chair clutching her heart. Artemis and Holly made their way to beside Luna while Harry asked about the diadem. McGonagall thought him mad at first until he said that he was under Dumbledore's orders. They made plans to evacuate the under age students and anyone else that wanted to go. Harry and Luna got under the Invisibility cloak again and the four of them followed McGonagall into the corridor.


	7. The Final Horcrux

Disclaimer: i dont own HP,AF or SW

Chapter Seven: The Final Horcrux

Artemis was in a trance for the next few hours. Death Eaters had made there way into the school and there was a major fight going on which after was known as 'the battle of Hogwarts'. Since Artemis wasn't a wizard and he didn't have a wand, he had to stay under the cam foil.

"Arty? _Arty? _Where are you?" whispered a voice that could only be Holly's. Artemis reached out grasping the hazy spot in front of him. He pulled what ever body part he got into a corner where jinxes and curses couldn't reach. Artemis took off the Cam Foil and Holly flickered into sight.

"Arty I've two pieces of news and you won't like either of them." She said.

"Yeah?" replied Artemis. Holly looked at him out of her hazel eye and Artemis's blue one.

"I'm running low on juice." She said. Artemis nodded. 'Juice' is the nickname for magic. You can't always have a full tank.

"Do you have any acorns?" asked Artemis, "and is there are full moon, ancient oak and twisted water?" He asked, as these were all things you needed to boost your magic. Luna had walked past them but stopped and looked at them

"_From thy earth thine power flows, given through courtesy so thanks are owed. Pluck thou the magic seed where full moon, ancient oak and twisted water meet. Bury it far from where it was found, so return your gift into the ground."_ said Luna in a dreamy sing song voice. Artemis and Holly laughed.

"Luna are all those things at Hogwarts?" asked Holly.

"Not _all _of them," she said, "There are lots of old oaks and there is a lake but I don't think it is full moon." Artemis glanced outside. And sure enough it was a crescent.

"D'Arvit!" Artemis swore "Holly we may need to slip back to the study." He said. Holly nodded.

"Yes, maybe I better bring my helmet so I can talk to Foaly; No1 can top me up with magic." She said.

"What was the second one Holly?" Artemis asked. Holly thought for a second.

"Harry's disappeared Arty, I think he's handing himself over." Artemis nodded.

"Ok, I think I need to change my appearance. The only problem is that I don't have his clothes and glasses." Holly nodded.

"Come on, let's go to the study it's safer there." She pulled Artemis over to the stairs and ran down lightly. They dodged the curses but a couple of hexes and jinxes got in the way. Artemis grew lots of hair which faded after a while and Holly changed into a mouse then into a human and into an elf. Finally they got back into the room of requirement, they knew how because they had asked Luna to explain fully.

Ten minutes later they were standing in the study talking to No1 and Foaly. Mulch was moping in a corner he had dug himself a hole in the floor and was sitting in it putting on a thick layer of sun screen. Mumbling something along the lines of:

"This sun's really getting to me, my skin is burning to a crisp." He mumbled. Holly grinned at Artemis.

"It looks like it's going to take a lot of charming to get him to like you again." she said. Artemis looked at the hole in which Mulch was sitting in.

"Yes I suppose it will." He said. He then turned to Foaly who was still present on the screen

"No1 is it possible that you could top Holly up with magic? She's really low and she needs it." No1 wiped a bead of sweat off his brow.

"Good I was afraid that you would want to go home." He said. Artemis looked puzzled.

"Why? What's happened?" he asked. No1 sighed

"I don't know exactly. It seems like someone has closed up the hole." Holly looked questioningly at him

"Closed up the hole?" she asked "How can one manage that?" No1 shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really understand. But in answer to your question Artemis" said No1 changing the subject hurriedly "of course I can top Holly up. Just wait a sec." he said summoning his magic from inside him. Holly was engulfed in a blue cocoon of light which lifted her into her air.

"Wow." Said Holly when that magic had faded "I will never get over how cool that really is." Artemis grinned.

"Now No1, is there an easier way to transform into someone without using Polyjuice potion?" No1 thought for a minute then looked straight back at Artemis.

"There is one way…but you won't like it." Artemis steadied himself for the bombshell.

"You have to be in the body with them but you can still control it and you will sound like them and look like them. It's two brains in one body" said No1. Holly shivered at the thought but Artemis looked relieved.

"That's not that bad, I could handle It." he said. "Just tell me what to do." No1 glanced at him quickly

"Are you sure you want to do this Artemis?" he said, Artemis nodded. Holly grabbed onto his arm.

"But you will die with him!" she cried. Artemis dismissed the suggestion away with a wave of his hand.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. There are unseen forces at work and I think that I won't die." He said decidedly. No1 ushered him to the middle of the study.

"Ok, stand there, I have practiced enough to not need you to take your clothes off but normally you should. One time I put a mouse in a guinea pig…" started No1 but Artemis hurried him along.

"Time is our enemy No1." He said. No1 nodded

"Ok, ready Artemis?" he asked. Artemis nodded. He was suddenly thrown into the air and disappeared.

"Cool," said Foaly on the TV "I want to learn that." Holly stood in complete silence.

Harry shook. Something was happening to him. It felt like something big was getting forced in. suddenly it stopped.

"Hello?" he found himself saying.

_What happened? _He thought.

_It's me, Artemis in you. You just need to think to contact me but we can both talk and control the body. _Harry's body shivered.

_Really? That's gross,_ he thought._ How did it happen? _

_Tell you later _thought Artemis _we have a few things to do. _Harry controlled by Artemis walked down a dark eerie tunnel. By the thoughts that Harry was accidently broadcasting Artemis knew that they were in the passage leading from the Shrieking Shack into Hogwarts.

_You know Artemis _thought Harry _you were right I am the final Horcrux. I am going to die. _Artemis corrected him

_No, we are going to die _he thought. Continuing to walk though Harry was trying to stop. It was a weird sensation. It was as if you were being pulled into two pieces except that it didn't hurt. Artemis had to pull really hard to make the body do what he wanted it to do when Harry was trying to force it to stop. They ended up walking very slowly. Harry was thinking a lot. Mostly about the thought of dying but there was a few longing thoughts of Ginny that Artemis tried his hardest to ignore. When they got out of the tunnel they continued on towards the Forbidden Forest where Voldemort had told Harry to meet by magically magnifying his voice so that the whole of the grounds and Hogsmeade could hear.

While going along the path they nearly banged into Neville and Harry's old Qudditch captain Oliver Wood carrying a dead body into the castle this showed that Harry's body was under the invisibility cloak. Artemis listened to Harry thinking and found out that the body was Colin Creevy's body. Colin had annoyed Harry in the second book but was one of the few that followed Harry when he needed them. Colin was under aged so he must have slipped in and payed the price by losing his life.

"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Wood. Neville went down some steps to retrieve more bodies.

"Neville." said Harry/Artemis still under the invisibility cloak. Neville jumped.

"Blimey, Harry, you nearly gave me heart failure! Where are you going alone?" he asked suspiciously. Harry was about to say that he wasn't alone when Artemis quickly pushed different words out.

"It's all part of the plan," said Artemis/Harry "There is something I've got to do. Listen-Neville"

"Harry!" Said Neville looking frightened "you're not thinking of handing yourself over?" he asked. Artemis had to talk because Harry was having difficulty dealing with the situation.

"No, course not…this is something else." Said Artemis/Harry "but I may be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake Neville? He's got a huge snake… calls it Nagini…"

"Yeah what about it?" asked Neville confused.

"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they-" That was Harry, who paused. Artemis could hear him thinking of the thought.

"busy and you get the chance." continued Artemis quickly.

"Kill the snake?"

"Kill the snake." Artemis repeated.

"All right, Harry. You're OK, are you?" asked Neville worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thanks, Neville." said Harry. Neville grabbed his wrist.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Harry. You know that?" said Neville.

"Yeah, I" said Harry. Artemis knew that Harry was feeling depressed and decided not to finish the sentence for him.

_What if I do die? _He thought _what have I lost? _He continued to think as they walked on under the cloak. _Holly. _He thought _i miss her already and I'm not dead. _

They passed Ginny who was looking after an injured girl. Harry wanted to stop and talk to her but Artemis made them continue.

Then Harry started controlling. He pulled a snitch out of a small bag around his neck and played around with it until it opened, revealing a ring with a broken stone set in it. Harry put it on, then started talking to himself. Artemis tried to stop Harry but he was pushing to hard. Artemis gave up after a while coming to the conclusion that Harry had a right to go mad before he died. He continued on though Harry wasn't concentrating. Suddenly a noise came from nearby. Artemis stopped.

"Someone there." whispered a voice, "he's got an invisibility cloak. Could it be?" two Death Eaters emerged from a nearby tree.

"Definitely heard something, animal do you reckon?" said the other.

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here." mentioned the first.

"Time's nearly up. Potter's had his hour. He's not coming."

"And he was sure he would come! He won't be happy." Artemis knew that they were talking about Voldemort.

"Better go back find out what the plan is now." said the second. They walked on until they came to a clearing with a fire burning in it. There were many Death Eaters though some weren't wearing their masks. Voldemort stood with his head bowed. Everyone looked at him. When the two Death Eaters entered the circle Voldemort raised his head.

"No sign of them, my Lord," said one.

"My Lord" said one of the women Death Eaters closer to Voldemort.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort, in a voice that wasn't at all threatening "I expected him to come. It was it seems…mistaken" he said. This was the test.

"You weren't" said Artemis before Harry could do anything though he could hear him protesting inside his head. Artemis moved towards Voldemort.

"HARRY NO!" yelled a voice. Artemis felt Harry turn. There was Hagrid, tied to a tree struggling to get away. Artemis forced down Harry's protests

"NO! NO! HARRY. WHAT'RE YEH"

"QUIET!" yelled a Death Eater, he waved his wand and Hagrid was silent.

Voldemort looked at Harry with interest, considering his challenge. Artemis fought Harry's weak attempts to run down.

_You can't run now _Artemis thought

_But I don't want to die_

_Me neither but it needs to be done. _

Harry didn't make any move to get away from Voldemort. At least they were going through it together.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. And Artemis/ Harry fell down dead.

REVIEW PLEASE


	8. The Old Warrior

**Here we are the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger then no continue i have finally got motivated.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter or Star Wars. How on earth (or under it at that matter) would anyone be able to write a fan fic as good as Eoin Colfer, J.K. Rowling or George Lucas. I'm sorry but it just isnt done. **

Chapter Eight: The Old Warrior.

Artemis awoke. The smell of freshness filled his nostrils. He lay there for a while feeling complete bliss. He opened his eyes, sat up slowly and looked around him. There was a mist that was slowly forming into something. He stared at the mist trying to decipher what it was making. Soon he realised that it was a room. He got up wishing for a chair. A computer chair appeared and so did a desk. He sat down at the desk looking around him. Then he realised that he was naked. It wasn't that bad considering that he was alone but he felt self conscious. He wished he had a suit. A suit appeared on the desk. An Armani one too, this place was good. He quickly pulled it on, sitting on the chair again. He wondered whether it was Heaven or another ending that is beyond anyone's imagination. He had often pondered what happened after you died and unfortunately all the times that he came close all he felt was pain and he was usually unconscious. If he ever made it alive… no that was impossible he was dead. So he looked over the area wondering where exactly he was and why it was all suited to him. Then he figured that it must be different for everybody who dies and what they wish for. Artemis sighed and looked at the notebook that had appeared in front of him he picked up the pen beside it and started making notes on what was happening and the way he was feeling. He wasn't sore and he certainly had unblemished skin. He wrote these down and more the feeling of ease settling over him as he did something that he loved.

"Fowl?" said a surprised grouchy voice from behind him. Artemis turned on his swirly chair. Standing there was a short, fat elf wearing what appeared to be a LEP dressing gown and slippers.

"Commander Root?" asked Artemis. As the surprised elf nodded Artemis wished another chair, it appeared beside his. Root edged himself over and sat down uncertainly.

"What- How- When?" started he started. Artemis stopped him with a wave of his hand. He had that impression on most people.

"I have an explanation Commander Root, but I think it can wait. Where are we?" he asked. Root continued to look confused.

"We are, let's say in what you Humans call heaven, the place that you go when you die. Which comes back to the question of What? How? And When?" asked Root. Artemis was surprised. Root was nearly a different person altogether. When Artemis had known him he had been grumpy and argumentative. Artemis and Root's previous relationship had only been grudging respect for one another.

"Well, Commander you see it's a long story," started Artemis, Root made himself comfortable

"Go on." And Artemis told the whole story, editing out the bits where he had kissed Holly thinking that Root better not know about that. When he finished Root whistled.

"Wow. Some adventure, glad it's over?" asked Root. Artemis avoided his gaze.

"No, I'm not. What Holly is going to do, I don't know," said Artemis. Root looked at him quickly.

"Holly is one special elf," he said "she was my best Captain besides Kelp but I didn't tell her that, no need to make her head big." Artemis looked at him indignantly

"She would not be big headed! She is the least likely person that I have ever met to get big headed," he exclaimed. Root glanced at him

"You're not…" he started; Artemis knew that this was it.

"No, but I was." He said sadly. Root stared at him.

"You were?" he asked "but she hated you, wait a second- we mind wiped you!" he suddenly remembered. Artemis shook his head.

"After you left she came to save me from a bio bomb which Butler and I managed to avoid by jumping out a three storey window on a mattress. I couldn't remember her or you. She and I ended up running away from millions of hungry trolls together. We managed to beat Opal that time but we went on a few more. We time travelled twice. You know there are some things that just bring people together. But at that point we were just friends nothing more. It was when we went back in time the second time to save my mother that Holly erm… healed me and then…um…" Artemis went bright red. Root looked shocked.

"She didn't…?" he started. Artemis nodded numbly. Root gaped. Artemis continued the story.

"Then I told her that I had lied to her and she went as cold as ice and wouldn't talk to me, she snapped instead. You can guess how I felt. Then I made it up to her by connecting to you so that she could talk to you for one last time." Root nodded.

"I remember that conversation, it was emotional for her I am sure." Artemis nodded.

"Then she said that it was Ok but there were to be no more 'elfin kisses' and she said 'we are from different worlds, Artemis, we will always have doubts about one another. Let's just carry on and leave the past in the past where it should be.' I agreed and continued on with the challenge only to find that I thought of her all the time. I tried to ignore my adolescent confusion but it didn't help, I couldn't see her with out going bright red, I argue with myself all the time now. But what really seemed to have started this adventure was me kissing Holly, and Luke turning up at the wrong place and at the wrong time. When we travelled I managed to knock myself out and Hol healed me and kissed me again. When the Dementors 'killed' me Holly kissed me to find me alive, and that's it really." said Artemis. Root was sitting in silent horror.

"Four times?" he asked, Artemis nodded grinning, but stopped when he remembered that there wouldn't be anymore. He felt like crying again, but he held himself in. He had died to save Holly, but he had hoped that there was a loop hole.

_I thought that killing Harry would have just destroyed the Horcrux. I must have been mistaken. _He thought gloomily. He wasn't wrong very often at all, the first time being when he thought that I dwarf couldn't tunnel into his house but this was different. It was a matter of life or death- and in his case death.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked Root, fiddling with a pen that he had wished for. Root shrugged.

"It depends on what you want to do, well goodbye for now Artemis, no hard feelings?" Artemis nodded

"No hard feelings. We will do what Holly said and leave the past in the past where it should be. I may see you later anyway," he said. Root grinned and disappeared.

Artemis felt clueless. He had no idea what to do. So he meditated, as one does when they die.

When he finally opened his eyes he was lying face down on the forest floor. He realised that he was alive and was still Harry. He felt a pain in his chest where the killing curse had hit him. Resisting the urge to groan, instead he came up with a plan, finally able to use his talent.

_Don't move Harry, _he broadcasted, _we may still have a chance to get at Voldemort if Neville kills Nagini._ Harry didn't try to move so Artemis got a chance to figure out what was happening. He squinted so no one saw that Harry was alive. He expected to see the Death Eaters celebrating but they were silent leaning over something on the ground which Artemis supposed to be Voldemort.

"My lord, my lord," said one of the women. Voldemort got up looking in Harry's direction.

"My Lord let me…" she started again.

"I do not require assistance," said Voldemort coolly, "the boy, is he dead?" Nobody moved a muscle. Artemis/Harry stayed as still as the dead.

"You," said Voldemort "Examine him; tell me whether he is dead." Neither knew who had been chosen and neither tried to open his eyes. Artemis soon figured that it must be a woman by the feeling of her slim fingers on Harry chest, checking for a heart beat.

"Is Draco alive, is he in the castle?" she whispered. Artemis was the first to react, remembering Draco in the battle.

"Yes" he answered. Artemis realised that this woman was Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother.

"He is dead!" she cried. Sounds erupted from around them. Cheering and shouting from both the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Artemis thought he could see through his eyelids Voldemort dancing a jig but he dismissed the thought.

"You see?" yelled Voldemort "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now. Watch! Crucio!" Artemis realised that Harry's body would now be humiliated and he wondered if he would feel the pain of the torturing curse. But none came; he was lifted into the air and thrown around. Harry's glasses fell off his eyes. He could feel Harry struggling to remain still and floppy, so Artemis kept his composure forcing the body to stay limp and lifeless. He could feel Harry's wand slip a little in his robes and the soft cushioning feeling of the invisibility cloak still tucked away safely.

"Now, we go to the castle, and show them what has become of their hero. Who shall drag the body? No- Wait." Voldemort stopped and the Death Eaters laughed.  
"You carry him; he will be nice and visible in your arms, will he not? Pick up your little your little friend, Hagrid. And the glasses-put on the glasses-he must be recognisable," said Voldemort in a jeering tone. The ground shook as Hagrid came towards them. Harry's glasses were shoved onto his face, but the arms that carried him were very gentle. Artemis could hear Harry's thoughts- the wizard only wanted was to let his friend know that he was alive. Artemis felt mean forcing him not to.

"Move" ordered Voldemort, and they set off. Hagrid's sobs shook Artemis/Harry and it took a lot of strength for Artemis to keep Harry still. Hagrid yelled abuse at the centaurs as they walked on. Artemis wondered if they were as technologically advanced as Foaly and as paranoid. Artemis avoided opening his eyelids though he could feel that Harry was struggling against him.

_Not yet, _he broadcasted, _the time will come, the time will come. _He reviewed the situation and found that although he was being thrown around and Hagrid was yelling quite loudly, he could still meditate. Harry was quite confused by the thoughts he was hearing from the genius, but concentrating on the task at hand- staying perfectly still.

Artemis was soon knocked from his thoughts by Voldemort's voice echoing through the grounds.

"Harry Potter is dead." Artemis heard. "He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone." Artemis felt a twinge of guilt go through both of them. Holly. He finally remembered. He had no idea whether Holly was alive or not. He held back tears. If she had died then it was his fault. _Please, _he prayed, _please let her live. _He had never been very religious but he knew that praying was all he had in his power to keep her alive. He listened to Voldemort as he continued.

"Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, (_or elf, _though Artemis) will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle, now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we will build together. Come." Artemis sighed mentally as they were carried towards the castle. If Holly was alive she would now no that he would be dead as well as Harry, his body lost forever in Harry's dead brain- she would hopefully be wrong if he could help it.

Holly all this time had ended up fighting along side Luna, who seemed to have an interesting tactic of terminating the Death Eaters. First she would point out the window announcing that some strange creature was climbing on the wall, and then Holly would take her chance while they hesitated to stun them with her Neutrino. Luna and Holly both preferred this tactic to killing them, because by the time that the Death Eaters awoke, they would hopefully be in Azkaban. Then Voldemort's voice echoed over the grounds saying that they had an hour to move the dead and help the injured (or heal in Holly's case). Holly, in any other circumstance should have been worried about the fact that the wounded people were suddenly feeling something go into their injury and blue sparks erupt from it to heal it, but this was no normal circumstance and they were wizards for Frond's sake!

Inside her she felt worried for Artemis's life. What if he was wrong? What if he actually died? What if? What if… she calmed herself. This was Artemis- the criminal mastermind, well not _criminal _but a mastermind nonetheless. He would be right. He was always right, how many times had she doubted it and was proved wrong? The answer was many. But she still could imagine him dead. No he was NOT dead. She would NOT allow herself to think that. Unfortunately for her at that exact moment Voldemort announced Harry's death. So much for her reassuring thoughts. Death Eaters around her were cheering and shouting. Harry's friends, teachers and class mates all stood in shock. Some were crying, some were to sad to cry, some were angry- they would make sure that Harry Potter- The Chosen One was avenged. Holly's vision was blurred. The feeling was not unlike the time that Kronski had told her that Artemis had fallen into the pit, except for the fact that Artemis was a lot closer to her. This somehow did not help at all. Artemis Fowl had been wrong. He was never wrong and here he was. Dead. Dead. She repeated the word in her mind. It didn't sound right and it sure didn't feel right. A fairy could tell when somebody had died. Why, she had been feeling it ever since she got here. The thing was that 'Artemis Fowl the Second' and 'dead' didn't seem to fit in the same sentence now. _Oh Gods, _she thought as she saw Butler come towards her, his face sad, but drawn and defiant, _it was all her fault that he was dead. Butler only thinks that Harry is dead, _she realised, _he thinks that Artemis is with me and that I was keeping him safe. _Butler saw her standing there unable to move and came over beside her.

"Where is Artemis?" he asked her, his voice calm. Holly lost it, there and then. Butler was unsure what to do so he wrapped her in his massive, bear-like arms.

"Sshh, it's Ok," he whispered, "I am sure that he is fine," Holly shook her head.

"You are going to hate me," she said, the captain side of her brain taking over. "Artemis is dead, he was inside Harry when he die…" she couldn't finish the sentence, she choked on the 'd' and ended up on the floor crying. Butler stood for a moment letting the information settle in. He had failed. He, Domovoi Butler had failed. His principal was dead. _Dead. Artemis is dead. _The words echoed in his mind. He couldn't believe it. He pulled Holly up by the hand and they followed the others outside to 'bow' at Voldemort's feet. _Yeah right, _Butler found himself thinking _I will make sure that Master Artemis is avenged. _

**Here we are the 'dying' chapter hoped you liked it. Also can you review because i am actually quite a fast writer- i just need to know if anyone is actually reading this. i've only got one review!!!**

**-Captain Short**


End file.
